Hidden Memories
by f-o-b-asian-gansta-girl
Summary: Hinata has a very real and descriptive dream and she feels that somethings missing. Along the way she finds the place she hasnt been in years and with a good mate, Kiba. i suck at summaries but please READ AND REVIEW!


I swear I know this from somewhere…

That playground… that small tree…

What's happening to me?

I sit by myself on a small hill with a soaked shirt staring straight down at my bleeding finger. Why does my finger hurt and why is my hand so small? I stare closely at the red droplet on my small finger. It looks like red paint therefore red paint isn't so delicate. I lick my lips, it tasted like ocean sea water or the beach. I guess I have been crying about this. I hear small footsteps approaching me; this person sure has a strange smell of dogs.

Kiba?

"What's wrong with your finger?" the person asked quietly that could almost convince you that they were concerned. I didn't want to look up just yet I wanted to analyze. They wore ninja like shoes; it gives me a feeling that their parents must be ninjas. I move my eyes up to his clothes; he wore brown pants that were a bit stained in the colour black, mud?

"I don't know." I replied sounding a bit frustrated. I don't remember how I was here or how I got this bleeding finger. I could see his knees bending down a bit to be at my level. I didn't want to know his face; I didn't want to see it. I lowered my head.

"Hey look, my older sister's a veterinarian I'm sure she can treat you like she's your doctor." He lowered his head to be seen. "It looks like a cut, did you use something sharp?"

He sounds so concerned which almost caught me under his charming spell.

"I don't know, I can't remember what I used." I replied sounding a bit irritated, I didn't want it to come out like that.

"Don't worry, Im not a doctor myself but let me treat you." He hypnotically spoke. (if that made sense)

"Please" He gave out his hand to me,

"Come on, I'll show you where the fountain is so we can wash your finger." I saw him do his wolf like grin, it looked so adorable. He had big red triangular tattoos on his slight chubby cheeks. He definitely had the wolf eyes, it was Kiba. I nodded with slight redness appearing upon my cheeks. My hands moved by itself, moving towards his slightly bigger hands. He softly grabbed my hand and pulled me up carefully, he stared at my bleeding finger that began to drip. He closed his eyes and put my finger into his mouth. It felt ticklish, weird and yet it was a strange, good feeling.

"What are you doing?" I yelled sounding a bit embarrassed. Yes, my face was even redder now.

"Im no vampire you know, I just know its better to lick the wound. It's a dog- wolf thing." He took it out when he spoke. My eyes narrowed at my finger which bled in time with my heart beat.

"But your sucking on it _like_ a vampire also to me it looks like your drinking my blood out from my finger like, a _vampire_." I said, accusingly. He smirked.

"Well it was bleeding too much, it will get better, trust me, and if it does meet me tomorrow here." He smiled letting go of my finger. "How old are you?"

"I'm six."

"You're my age, let's meet again, okay?"

I nodded, I felt him grip onto my wrist gently, he leaned closer towards my face and he kissed me. It felt like a celebrity kiss like a kiss you'd see on the telly.

Then flashes appeared, flashes of me with my healed up finger,

I see younger Kiba, smiling to a pink haired girl, who was standing beside a short blonde haired girl.

Then it flashes again to a slightly older Kiba holding out a shiny ring thing to the pink haired girl. What does this mean? Sweat started to slide down my forehead, I felt overheated with too much confusing details.

What does this mean? He chased me, holding his hand out to me… screaming my name out. Why? I hit his head with a stone, blood. Why? Blood? I…

I jerk up from my bed screaming, remembering what I saw in my dream; I could feel my skin jump like how you would feel when you fall over in your dream. Panting frantically as I could feel my heart jumping as if it was ready to jump out from my chest. A nightmare? It can't be it felt so real and so clear and so descriptive. I know this because in my dreams it's real hard to remember faces also I don't remember meeting Kiba when I was young. I'm so confused, why? What am I trying to tell myself? I hear footsteps approaching my door, most probably Neji. The door didn't open but I can sense someone was behind my door.

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, Hanabi" I replied trying to sound calm and collected. Behind that door, I could feel her head nod and leave. I sighed in relief. I still don't understand why there was blood in my dream. I left my mattress and leaned on the wall facing the sunrise outside my window. I didn't even know I woke up this early. The sun was warm as it rose higher and higher from that hill. I close my eyes to feel the warmth on my face.

Kiba…

What am I trying to tell myself? What are you trying to tell me?

I zip up my jacket. "Im heading out, father."

I watched him stand there staring outside at the garden. He stayed quiet and stiff. He didn't turn around for me, not even a simple 'good morning' coming from him. I didn't expect an answer from him anyway.

"Wait." He demanded without even turning his head. I didn't flinch or move I was, surprised. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Father I won't and what are you talking about?" I questioned, he was so confusing and yet so unreadable.

"I wouldn't want you to remember that incident that happened to you when you were young."

"What incident?"

"Just don't do anything stupid with that boy."

I stood there with my hand on the door knob. "Who?" I thought to myself

"Good morning Hinata!" the deep voiced boy greeted me in a slight cheerful voice. I peered at him as the sun blinded me.

Oh, it was Kiba. "Morning Kiba-kun."

"Hey, since we both don't have any missions today why don't we hang out together." He asked with a face which made me think, is he hiding something? "I want to show you something."

I stood there thinking over and over again, what is there to show?

"Sure why not, Kiba kun." I smirked. He pointed towards that playground.

"Im sure you don't remember this place."

I stood there confusedly as this place seemed all so familiar. "I don't think I do, Kiba kun."

I recognize this place, that playground… was all from my dream. Everything around me were blurred except for something in front of me. I couldn't blink or smile or anything. It was like I was caught in the television.

"_Oh look, Sakura chan." The blonde haired girl giggled._

"_I know that boy is cute." The pink haired girl giggled too. "I wonder if we will have a chance together when we are older."_

_I wonder what those girls are talking about. I don't want to bother them, I think I'll stick to this… hiding behind this tree. I look at the direction that the girls were looking at. My eyes trailed and it led to Sasuke from the famous Uchiha clan. So I noticed, everyone likes him but 'Hinata' isn't in 'everyone'. I wonder when the boy is going to meet me. I wait and I wait and the two girls are still there._

_I see him! Hes running towards my direction. I try to wave but my hands felt like they were tied down. He stops as the two girls started talking to him; they seem to have introduced themselves to him. I could see that smile, that smile he gave me yesterday. The pink haired girl __giggled, touching his nose trailing it his red tattoos_ _which instantly formed redness on his cheeks. What is happening here? Does he not like me? I think I might as well go home._

What was that just then? Was that a flashback? I don't remember those moments. I turned to Kiba, he just smiled at me and laid on the grass under this tree…

"Do you not remember, Hinata?"

I confusedly stared at him, what is he talking about? I don't remember meeting him or this place. "No, I don't Kiba kun."

"Well, this is where we first met and when we both kissed."

CLICK. That dream this morning was no dream but real from the past. What about those flashes?

"I don't remember, I honestly don…"

"_Sakura, hey here it is!" Kiba yelled from afar holding a shiny ri__ng, Sakura was cheerful and redness started to form across her cheeks. She was pretty, confident and popular. Well im nothing._

"_Thank you, Kiba kun." She thanked him giving him her famous smile, the cute, adorable convincing smile. He slipped the shiny ring onto her finger. I step from behind the tree and my tears wouldn't stop flowing. He loves her?_

"_Hinata-chan!" he yelled out to me cheerfully__ as he saw me moving away from the tree. I couldn't cope with it anymore, I have to run, I have to. "Hinata?"_

_I ran as fast as I could away from that tree, away from him. "Hinata! What are you doing?"_

"_Go away you jerk!" I scream then I trip over a stone in front of me. "Don't come any closer"_

"_What's wrong? tell me!"_

"_You promised you'd met me after that time, you haven't met me at that place in 2 years, you only know my name!" I yell. "You gave Sakura Chan a ring, you were going to marry her."_

"_Hinata, don't be silly."_

"_Im not being silly, I know because I saw it…"_

"_Hinata, don't jump to things." He walks closer towards me. I panic I look for something around me, just find something find something so he cant come closer to me. My hands move around me 'find something' my hands land on a hard object._

"_Go away!" In a spilt second my arm moved to protect myself. My hand hit something that released a liquid that splashed onto my face. It was red like rose red. His forehead was running down with blood, I did that?_

"_Hinata chan" He smirked. "I lov-"_

_He fell onto the ground with his blood on me. All I did was cry, I hurt the boy I loved for so long._

_I…_

I remember… but how?

"_Hinata, why are you in blood?" Father yelled._

_I didn't speak or answer, I stumbled into the house feeling woozy and faint. What did happen to me?_

"_I… Kiba kun hurt my heart … Sakura chan, I hurt him with stone, I didn't mean to." I spoke slurring my words as I wasn't thinking straight. Father looked like he understood me._

_Blood… Kiba… the pain!_

_I scream as the images kept rushing through my head. The images haunted me like it wanted forgiveness from me. Father did a hand seal._

"_memory seal"_

_He sealed the memory deep into my brain so which if I saw Kiba it wouldn't react._

"Oh." Kiba sighed in disappoint. I froze.

"Im sorry that I hurt you." I cried. He stared at me in surprise.

"Don't worry, I never wanted you to know." He smiled "It'd haunt you from all the guilt. I was told that your father sealed your memory while I was in hospital, I heard you were traumatized."

"I don't understand, Kiba kun." I whisper.

"I never wanted to marry Sakura, she just lost her ring and I found it for her. She'd be the last person I'd want to spend my whole life and to fall in love with" He smiled at me with that warm, friendly like way. "Id be you. I've waited years for you to remember, to break that chakra barrier that held that memory but I thought it'd never happen since your in love with Naruto."

"No, I love Naruto but its not that kind of love its not a very strong love that I've had for you" He wanted me to remember him? Those moments? The kiss and the love? Kiba kun…

I froze and then my smile broke that frozen moment. "I love you, Kiba kun, I've always had."

"I know,' He smiled at me with that soft grin of his that lit up my day, "me too Hinata."

I lean in for him, I kissed him like it was my first kiss again. I smile joyfully and wrapped myself around him tightly. I love you, Kiba kun.

Forever so the memories will never die.

-------

Pretty shit short story. I did try my best.


End file.
